Lunch
by NPD18
Summary: Set between Love Hurts & Three Stories. Foreman tries to get Cameron to let go. CameronForeman with some HouseCameron


**Lunch**

**A/N:** This is my first Cameron/Foreman fic so please don't eat me! Expect many more since I just signed up to write 100 (eeekage, I know). Anyway, I was given the prompt 'lunch' and here's what I came up with. Set between Love Hurts & Three Stories. This is a really special fic for me actually because it's not only my first C/F one but also I wrote it exactly a year after I started writing fanfics squee

My take on the whole Cameron/Foreman thing is that he sees her as more than just a friend, or wishes she could be, but she still only sees him as her closest friend. It's a very interesting relationship in my opinion )

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House, not even the DVDs yet (

-

Watching the world go by, Allison Cameron sat in the hospital's cafeteria, slowly eating the sandwich she'd just bought herself. It was done on hard bread and tasted awful, but she barely noticed. It was one of those days, House was being his typical annoying self and their case was particularly awful, it always was when involving children. A 5 year old had been admitted after passing out. Her condition was quickly worsening and they didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. Cameron sighed, dropping her barely touched sandwich back on her plate.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?"

Raising her eyes from the table, she was welcomed by Eric Foreman, his lab coat a lot whiter than the last time she'd seen it, "Sure. I see you got rid of the vomit?"

"Spare lab coat," Smiling, he took a seat next to her, "Chase is still running tests, House won't allow him a lunch break,"

Cameron nodded, still not really paying a lot of attention. A week, a whole week she'd been back, and since their date he'd barely even said 'good morning' to her. He being House of course. The only time he'd spoken to her was to ask about the case, and even then he kept eye contact to even more of a minimal than usual. This was exactly why she'd left in the first place.

Foreman was still talking, but she only picked up a word here and there, nothing she could actually form sentences with. She'd been doing that a lot lately; only half listening. Nobody had really noticed, or if they had they didn't mention it.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Blinking, she turned, "Uh what?"

Foreman's hand gripped onto hers, or rather her wrist, as he attempted to work out what she was thinking. It was pretty easy. House. However much he cared about her, Eric couldn't shake away the feeling that she had done something very stupid when she'd fallen for Greg House. Not only was he rude, but he was destined to cause trouble. Trouble that Cameron didn't need. Over and over, she tried to squeeze feelings from him, and over and over she was disappointed. Foreman knew it hurt her, more than she'd care to admit.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and ran her free hand through her hair, mostly to escape from that look in Foreman's soft brown eyes. That look that she'd spent so long hoping she'd see in House's. Her eyes opened again. His grip on her arm loosened. For a moment they sat in silence, eyes locked, until Cameron finally moved hers away. Foreman shook his head in that usual annoyed fashion of his, though it was aimed at House usually. Technically it was now too.

"How long are you going to keep doing this? The man has no feelings! He hates anyone and everyone he meets; you're not going to change that!" He let go of her wrist.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she batted them away, "Don't you think I know that!"

Again, they sat in silence, neither one of them making any move to communicate with the other. Cameron knew she was being stupid, she didn't need Foreman and Chase to keep telling her, but something still told her House had feelings. All the time that thought stayed with her she couldn't possibly leave it alone, not when her heart was telling her to keep at it. No matter what anyone else said, her feelings for him were real, and she wasn't going to leave him alone until she was sure House didn't, or couldn't, feel the same.

"Let me buy you lunch," Breaking the silence, Foreman rested his hand gently on her wrist again.

Cameron shook her head, "I've eaten,"

Eyeing her sandwich, a neat nibble the only sign of anyone having even touched it, he murmured, "No you haven't,"

**THE END**


End file.
